Persephone Jackson and a different choice
by LachesisMoirai
Summary: A worshipper of the gods of Greece, born to the spirits of mania, mentored by the mother of feminism and master of Machiavellian tactics, a strict queen and a merciless murderer, a story of conflicting personalities, angry gods, violent battles and a family history that threatens to ruin all Timi knows about the world. FMC, femslash, Nothing is planned, suggestions welcome.
1. chapter 1 the ceremony and the spectator

**Disclaimer: This is fanfiction I am not male and I am not rich therefore I do not own percy jackson this is the only disclaimer you are getting if somebody is well versed in law can they please pm me and tell me if this satisfies the copyright laws. Constructive criticism is welcome I make spontaneous decisions and updates are irregular but if I can I will continue or let someone adopt.**

It started I suppose on that cold winter day, nah who am I kidding, it was a warm midsummer night and 7 year old Persephone Jackson was in the park quite deep into the forest in fact looking from outside no one would see her, she had left home alone with a bundle of cloth containing some paper, a pencil, different colored thread and a bunch of basic cooking herbs. why you ask, well you see this was a very special day it was the summer solstice and a young girl was preparing to join the worship of the ancient Greek gods. But quite now the ritual starts.

The girl puts the cloth down and puts the objects out the thread in one corner, east, the pencil in one, west, and the paper in the middle as the girl sprinkles the herbs on her and kneels and takes a piece of golden thread and puts it around the pen "I ask for the blessing of Lord Zeus upon this pencil and so upon this my day of naming upon this summer solstice when the gods are gathered I ask bless me with the honor of a new name" then taking a piece of turquoise thread repeats the prayer to Lady Hera, and then with a Grey one to Lady Athena, with a marine blue one for Lord Poseidon, with a blood red one for Lord Ares, with a light blue one for Lord Hermes, with a hot pink one for Lady Aphrodite, with a orange one for Lord Apollo, with a purple on for Lord Dionysus, with a yellow one for Lady Demeter, with a warm red one for Lord Hephaestus and then with the only three threads remaining she took the silver one and asked "oh Lady Artemis I ask of you to let me join your great hunt I ask of you to be the final blesser of me I ask of you to choose my name thank you my Lady" and as all twelve Olympians had their threads entwined around the pencil she took the dark pink one and begged "Lady Persephone I thank you for letting me keep your great name all these years and I beg of you to forgive me for not asking for your name and the permission to hold it" with this thread she put it through a hole in the paper and hung it up in a cedar tree and then she took the last thread a pale pink one and bound it around the pencil and prayed "I thank you Lady Hebe for the protection of my youth and ask of you to please let me keep your great blessing and thank you for all these years of peace thank you great Lady of Youth." and then she hung it up next to the paper thanked the gods cleaned up and left leaving a pencil entwined with twelve pieces of string and a piece of paper as the only evidence of her presence.


	2. chapter 2 the name and the bond

It wouldn't be till the next full moon that we see our young worshipper again and this time on the paper connected to the dark pink string on the cedar tree there is a name Timi, I don't know if the child knows but it means honor in greek, it's a name suited for a young untainted girl. But oh how I regret the future I spun for her, I know not what my siblings did but if her power grows there is a though easily deniable chance of success, but it's a small chance, her tapestry woven with the threads of gods free from our whim and the mortals still bound to it and oh so many of those threads are short with frayed ends and hers the deep purple one that so carefully I spun into the tapestry it's loosening in parts, fraying and dividing and oh so very hard to control, oh the unfortunate fate of the grandchildren of nyx.

She is here now. She looks upon the paper, accepts her new name with a smile and takes down the paper putting it into a silver pouch filled with herbs she ties the pouch shut takes the pen and puts it behind her ear and leaves, this time I don't stay i follow her with my sight and see her continue on to school I let her fade from my sight knowing that my powers will pull me to her if my masterpiece is in danger or about to change but I know it's dangerous for her she is only seven yet her madness grows far beyond her powers and abilities she is divided between her souls purity and her minds darkness its an endless fight that her soul is far to likely to lose and I fear she will not follow the string of fate I carefully made and I wonder sometimes if madness is a way to escape fate far to many mad people never follow their strings. But I suppose even they must keep the world in balance and so I returned to my infinite work of weaving the threads into the tapestry this one the color of a green pasture and I wove it carefully in with the thread of deep purple and wove an intricate tapestry deeply connected to the one with the deep purple string and I put away the spoll from which the thread was taken and returned to the other threads my younger sister had spun.

I suppose if I hadn't come across the thread of a certain girl I thought I would never see again I would have felt the pull from my powers but I was far to engrossed in the thread and the tapestry near the beginning of the corridor of post-medieval humans and compared the thread of light nearly white blue to the thread that my sister cut ages ago they where identical. Mary Wollstonecraft was reincarnated.

 **A/N do you know who the narrator or the mother of Timi Jackson is fell free to comment and yes if nothing super exciting is happening the chapters will be around 500 words each, thanks** **everybody** **that reviewed and read, followed and put this on their favorite list.**


	3. chapter 3 the descent and the pull

The thing, the pull that should have pulled me away from the threads was an event not of my making and not of Timis making either, this was a ninth grader in Timis school a boy whose actions should have pulled me from the threads no matter how engrossed I was but it did not and Timis descent into madness quickened.

What had happened was a thing that would take me years to learn of and years to forgive myself for, I learnt many years later from a diary Timi wrote before the unfortunate fate that made me drop the spool of dark purple thread, the ninth grader was not the most caring of persons nor the most psychological aware person you would meet in a room with him and a random person from the street, it was a joke he said, a dare he told the police but young Timis fragile mind snapped when the boy stood above her in the night and told her a bunch of words that shan't be repeated in civilized company, I say so because these words are unknown even to me but whatever he said he regretted for the rest of his live.

The fire that always shimmered in the back of Timis eyes suddenly came covering the iris and a child's frightened face changed to a predators smirk as the boy was found traumatized and bloody missing a certain, let's call it a limb and the boy since that day seemed torn between running and kneeling every time he saw her through the corridors and soon others learned why. The school psychiatrist diagnosed her with PTSD, Psychopathy, Schizophrenia but not Adhd or dyslexia which most demigods had, I suppose considering the others it wasn't very important but Timi had in fact neither she was a book lover and didn't like moving around much but as the students began to fear her and her fate changed I was left stumped with what to do I didn't know if this mad young girl could truly save the world.

So my attention turned to the far to long string of light nearly white blue, Timi needed a mentor and who better then the mother of feminism and so the threads connected and I wove a tapestry of colors and the black thread of Hades and the river lethe was not included Mary Wollstonecraft would have the memory's of her former self and the disgrace her husband did to her and the failure of her daughters both her real one and her metaphorical one at the hands of men but she would mentor and nurture the young girl. I still wasn't sure of the imminent fate of mankind but I knew that womenkind would be safe. But I have a job and other threads await weaving and measuring and alloting their rightful place in the world it was a hard eternal job but it was my job no matter how many a mad thread slipped through

I have done many bad things I have made people do a lot of bad things but I have saved the world and given you everything you have good and bad and now also the tale of my masterpiece. So I ask for one simple thing think, analyze don't believe everything you see and hear and don't trust history books they are written by the winners and for God's sake don't blame me, I don't hate you.

 **A/N I meant that last sentence and does anyone know the narrator or Timis mother or whom Mary Wollstonecraft is please comment or pm me thanks for reading, commenting, following and favouriting please note I am not good with social taboos I may write a lot of things people consider unmentionable or at least uncomfortable accept it or don't read I am not going to warn you this will be mad and bloody and include a lot of cranky women on their period especially when I am on my period so live with it or stop reading.**


	4. chapter 4 the mentor and the family

Timis classmates started to fear her and my theory that power doesn't corrupt but is simply addicting was proven again as the fear spread and her influence grew the young girl wanted more and the poor english teacher snapped, the young lady had apparently just been proven wrong in her theory that nobody willingly read The Prince (by Nicollo Machiavelli) and the replacement was a young girl by the name of Mary Spinnersstone whom had a double set of memories was a feminist and apparently also loved the prince with the sole exception that the author was a guy.

Timi started the day by taking her things and leaving, her dad, a successful entrepreneur was away in Kenya doing business and she was alone. This led to the fact that young Timi was independent and fully aware of the dark side of the world, a world I had created, what have I done, the evils I have caused.

The boy who started it all has cracked and when Timi enters the building he kneels, the smirk adorning her face makes me think that I gave the world that needed a savior, a dictator. Timi walks passed him and tells him to rise, he rises to his feet, turns around and screams in pain. Timi stands above his kneeling form with a whip in hand and whispers "Don't turn your back on me, slave." it's a whisper just a few words but the relationship between the students and her changes forever, it's still fear but now it's a respectful kind. She is the queen, the empress, the mistress, she is in charge here and nothing the teachers do can change that and a lot of them fear her to.

Timis first English lesson comes and young Mary has yet to meet the queen of the school. As the class piles in quietly as Timi goes first and sits in a corner, seeing everyone and having her back to none. Mary stands in the front and begins her lesson, introducing herself and the topic of the year, forms of English, she goes on to repeat everything she said in old English and pulls out twenty-four copies of The magicians nephew, she hands one to each student and sits down a copy of De Principatibus in hand. The students stare at her expectantly and she says

"I know my politics, I am not in charge here, ask your queen what to do." They turn expectantly to Timi who is sitting in the corner reading, they follow her example and a quite peace falls over the class.

The bell rings and Timi waves them out and stays behind pointing to the book in her teachers hand "good choice, original print?" her teacher shakes her head. Timi walks out and the day goes on. Timi walks home, alone, and arrives home, alone, she stays home, alone. Yet the house is clean with only one thing out of place, an armory reveals the tale of great battles and success through out family history and yet no one here knows the name and the history of the great family of Wiman and their unfortunate loss of name through a marriage in a patriarchal society.


	5. chapter 5 the dictator and the camp

**A/N this story has** **gone of track so I have made a new one with the original description and changed this one.**

 **I** **would really like a beta to make sure this doesn't happen again.**

At school Timi ruled with an iron fist. At home she was alone. At school she was at the top of everything. At home she was lost. At school she proudly told of her family history. At home she stayed quite and out of the way of her patriarchal father.

At school Timis hobby was knife throwing, at home it was sewing, Timi lived in school, she built her world upon the education she needed to leave a life as a disgraced French nobels daughter, and she needed a way to take up the headship of the matriarchal house of Wiman, a house famous mostly for making torture weapons for the French royal family, but during the revolution they got brutally kicked out and travelled to Sweden a country with a lot of iron and a king in need of weapons, but young Timi would do neither.

In school the young child had a land to rule as queen, at home three brothers in the need of constant attention. Timi was a successful ruler, she ruled wisely yet strictly in a dictatorship built upon democratic rights and most of all the rights of mankind and in later years, under the tutoring of Mary Wollstonecraft, women.

When her father came home from his latest trip he told her she was going to a summer camp, her mother had said she should go to, and so in the late days of June, with a pre packed backpack, ten year old Timi sat in a bus on the way to long Island. When Timi arrived she was shocked but as a believer quick to accept that this was the home of halfbloods, she walked towards a big blue house and as she walked upon the porch fell to her knees, Lord Dionysus, she said in shock and still kneeling twisted her head slightly and bowed her head to a half-horse half-man creature, Prince chiron, chiron nearly tripped over his own tail at hearing his proper title, and Dionysus well he looked down at the girl, well at least this brat knows the ancient rules, he said downgradingly, rise girl, she rose and backed away slowly taking three steps back and stopping she bowed deeply and said, thank you Lord Dionysus, backed another three steps turned around and walked to cabin eleven. How she knew to go to cabin eleven is a mystery even to me, but when she entered a teenage boy gestured to a place in the corner, she went over and put her stuff down looking around her, she noticed the aura of the kids where strangely similar to Lord Hermes, deciding this where his kids, she opened her backpack and removed a series of questionable items.


	6. chapter 6 the camp life and a few gods

From her backpack, Timi took a few traps and contraptions setting them up around her bed and after attaching what seemed to be a complete arsenal of weapons, she left, the people of the hermes cabin were confounded, but decided to not approach the bed.

In hindsight that was a good choice.

Timi went back to the big house and gave a bow before chiron, "prince Chiron" she whispered, Chiron looked surprised but not as surprised as the first time she said it, "yes child?" Chiron asked in a gentle voice, "why do the others here hold no respect for the gods" she asked with a child like curiosity, Chiron replied that the other people here don't respect the gods because they do not truly know what they can do, but you do don't you.

Young Timi simply nodded in return, "thank you prince Chiron" Chiron nodded kindly and told her that there was no need for such formality, she nodded to that to, the kind of way a religious person does when people question their beliefs, a suuuureee kind of nod. She walked away and asked the first person she saw what to do.

The clear answer was go to the armory she replied that by opening her coat to show at least seven knifes and a collection of other equipment, the reply to that was a mixture of chock and a shaky go practice, she did end up practicing for a few hours, but the fire place and the young girl in it quickly distracted her, she approached her and fell to her knees, "Lady Hestia", "rise child" is the automatic reply, I rise, bow, and take a seat on the ground, next to her. She looks down at me, "come up here" , she says, I reply by shaking my head and remaining on the ground,

"Lady Hestia, why are you here, it's a great honor and everything but don't you have a heart to tend to." I ask the reply is a kindly spoken, "there is no need for me to tend the heart all the time" I nodded to that, "may I leave Lady Hestia" she nods but before I can get up she asks a question, "why do you worship the gods"

My reply is barely audible "it felt right" I back away three steps and bow "Lady Hestia" and walk away towards the dinning pavilion. I arrive before most people and bow to Prince Chiron before falling to my knees before Lord Dionysus, he stares at me, saying nothing and sitts down, I remain kneeling, it takes closer to fifteen minutes before he utters the phrase, rise, by then at least thirty people have seen me kneeling for longer then ten minutes, I rise, take three steps back and bow, "thank you, Lord Dionysus" I bow to Prince Chiron and take three steps backwards before bowing again and turn around sitting down at the hermes table.

 **A/N so there is another story on my account that is what this one should have been like, I will be updating both at the same time, a few days apart maybe but 8 will try to update both if I update one. Please like, follow and review they make me happy.**


	7. chapter 7 the reaction and the prophecy

**A/N I can't update until I know who she should bring on the quest because I have no idea please pm or comment who you think it should be.**

The hermes cabin had a very simple reaction to her sitting down, a mob of people asking what she was doing, why she was doing it, she didn't reply. She simply ordered the food and went to the fire sacrificing to five deities, Lord Hermes, Lord Dionysus, Lady Hestia, Lady Artemis and the last one was to whomever her father was. Lord Dionysus gave a nood of grudging respect and returned to his meal, Timi returned to her seat and ate her food in silence.

After dinner a young boy came and told her to go to Chiron, she walks in silence over to the big house, kneels at the feet of Lord Dionysus, he tells her to rise nearly immediately, "my father thinks you have stolen a very important possession of his", it's a statement, I would try to protest but I dare not anger the great Lord of lightning, my fear of the gods wins over even my need to protest my innocence, "yes Lord Dionysus, what does he wish to do about it?", "he demands it back by midnight on summer solstice or there will be war", "Lord Dionysus, why me?" "your submission makes him suspect you served another god before coming here, now go to the attic the oracle may give you a clue." I nood, bow and start climbing up the stairs to the attic,I don't want to face my fate not yet, not ever, but the gods demand it. A voice hisses from the corner an ancient voice older then even the gods, powerful, but I can never be sure if I heard it or if my mind was just that messed up. It talks in its ancient powerful voice, I tremble in fear, as mist spirals out, the voice talks to me, it says "I am the spirit of delfi, the speaker of the prophecies of Phoebus Apollo, approach and face your destiny." I approach carefully, the mummy spits out green smoke and talks in that old voice,

"you shall go west and face the god who has turned,

you shall find what was stolen and see it safely returned,

you shall wait to submit,

but your Queen will not come,

and you shall fail to learn what all others have known."

A prophecy, my future, the thing will be saved, but the rest is an unclear mess, like my mind. I will go west and search for the bolt, I walk down bow to Prince Chiron, who says that I should leave tomorrow, two other campers may join me, but I know no one here.

 **A/N who should join her?, I totally forgot she needed team mates, sorry for the wait, the end of the school year happened**.


	8. Chapter 8 capture the flag and an offer

Timi exited the big house shaking nervously with the revelation of her future, that prophecy of queens and lightning bolts determined her future if she failed to find it Lord Zeus would execute her if he was feeling merciful at least.

She scarcely dared to think of the consequences and punishment she would receive should The great Lord Zeus not be feeling merciful that day. She feared quite honestly for the dire consequences of her actions should The Lord of Lightning be lacking in mercy that day. Well, they weren't her actions but she highly doubted Lord Zeus would care if she failed to find the bolt. So Timi went off to her corner of The Hermes Cabin and put down the vast assortment of her weapons before leaving to prepare for capture the flag.

Capture the flag was very different when played with demigods, it required a consortium of weapons and potentially blood, unlike the calmer mortal version where the only thing that could happen to you was scraping your knee. To be fair to mortals though they didn't need to practise fending off deadly hordes of monsters so maybe that was why their children's games were less violent.

As the game started Timi stood in the creek she had been assigned to protect against the red army, she hadn't listened all too much about what was going on, worried as she was about her imminent death at the hands of Lord Zeus. As young Timi shivered at her imminent death and prayed fervently to the very deities whose king wished to see her dead unless she obtained the godly weapon and divine symbol of said king, a weapon that had undoubtedly been stolen by a servant of a fellow god or a being even older and stronger than the mighty gods which now reigned over mankind.

Timi was scared, that was the appropriate reaction when faced with the full might of an angry Lord Zeus. She was terrified of what would happen, and the fact remained that what lay in the west was the underworld, the territory of Lord Hades. As she heard the horn ring to signal the end of the game she walked back to camp not caring who won but falling to her knees by the heart. Timi prays, for what other choice does she have, she prays to Lady Hestia, she prays to Lord Hades, she prays to her patron Lady Artemis, and she prays to Lady Persephone in desperation. Beyond the slight rise of the flames of the heart, not a single response is heard. In a desperate move, she pulls out a knife and makes a shallow cut in her hand before putting it over the fire and letting the blood drip in, "Lord Hades, please transport me to your realm so that I might discuss my task, I will do anything you ask to repay you." in a flash of golden light Timi disappeared from Camp Half-blood.


End file.
